Y ese fue mi error caer en tus brazos
by Natsyxmiikan
Summary: Ahora estoy atada por la vida que dejaste atrás. Estas heridas no parecen sanar. Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real. Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrarlo. Ella murió y ella renació. Ahora su peor enemigo es su amo, que pasara cuando dos personas opuestas vivan en el mismo palacio? dicen que los opuestos se atraen sera cierto?
1. Sin alma

**HOLAA GENTE!** **Soy nueva haciendo fanfics sobre inuyasha, si que he hecho de gakuen alice, por ello me llamo natsyxmiikan. Pero dejando ese tema, ya diréis, su primer fanfic y de kagomexnaraku.**

 **Veréis tengo motivos, realmente yo he leído muchos fanfics de inuyaha, de hecho tengo alguno como fav, como viaje al pasado de la maravillosa escritora firalili, o 8 metros bajo tierra…**

 **Esos dos creo… pero he leído muchos más, bueno el caso es... que quería hacer algo diferente, las veces que he leído alguno era la misma historia muy repetitiva, inuyasha engaña a kagome por kykio y ella se refugia en los brazos del lord del oeste, cosa que me encanta esas historias, me encanta esa pareja sessxkag, muchos más que inuxkag o sessxrin, de hecho esta pareja no me gusta mucho, creo que es por el anime, allí apenas es una cría, es verdad que con ella es diferente pero nose… no les veo juntos, pero hay fanfics de ellos que me fascinan con amor y guerra o the hearts wants it that wants y asi muchos más.**

 **Bueno el caso era que quería escibir algo, que alguien jamás había escrito, quería hacer mi propia historia.**

 **Quería cambiar la historia de inuyasha, y aquí el resultadode mi nueva obra.**

 **Por favor denle una oportunidad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir aquí os traigo el comienzo.**

 _Ahora estoy atada por la vida que dejaste atrás._

 _Estas heridas no parecen sanar._

 _Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real._

 _Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrarlo._

Ya había hecho su elección, y a pesar de saber que él no le amaba de la misma manera que ella lo hacía, dolía, dolía horrores.

Su corazón había sido cruelmente atravesado, mientras que la escena que tenía delante le causaba lágrimas de dolor.

Aquella había sido su elección, siempre fue ella… Kikyo.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo la miraban mientras gritaban su nombre, pero para ella aquellos gritos solo eran leves susurros.

Sus ojos fueron a posar en esos hermosos ojos de color del sol, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, pero aquellos ojos solo tenían vista para la mujer que se encontraba desmayada en los brazos de aquel hanyou.

No podía oírlo, pero no hacía falta, sabía perfectamente que él la llamaba para que despertara.

¿Acaso se había dado cuenta? ¿Acaso sabía que ella seguía allí?

Miro de nuevo a Sango, lloraba en los brazos de Miroku, mientras que este le acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarla, shippo lloraba junto kirara, esta tenía la cola metida entre sus piernas traseras.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿2min, 5min, 10min? No lo sabía, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Sus ojos fueron a parar de nuevo donde el hanyou, mientras que este la miraba con asombro.

Si inuyasha

Esta ha sido tu decisión, ella viva… porque así era.

Sus almas estaban siendo absorbidas por kikyo, y era mejor así, al menos uno de los dos sería feliz al lado de la persona que siempre quiso.

Si, inuyasha sería feliz.

\- E, E!- Gritaba el hanyou.

Demasiado tarde inuyasha, mi vida estaba siendo arrebatada, pero mi alma quedaría junto a ti.

En el cuerpo de kikyo, pero aunque sea al lado tuyo.

Era mejor que nada ¿no?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de inuyasha, estos se encontraban como los suyos, llenos de dolor y de lágrimas.

-kagome, lo siento, lo siento- sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados mientras que golpeaba al suelo, su flequillo tapaba sus hermosos ojos, pero se veía claramente que lloraba.

Intento articular el nombre de la melena plateada, pero apenas le quedaban fuerzas, sus manos estaban posadas cerca del corazón, sujetando el tentáculo que le atravesaba su corazón.

Hasta que su alma fue completamente arrebatada.

Aquella había sido su decisión, salvar de un ataque de naraku a kikyo, dejando a indefensa a kagome, porque sus amigos no podían entrar en la cúpula que había creado naraku.

Pero inuyasha, ¿no te distes cuenta? kikyo estaba muerta, nada le pasaría aunque aquel tentáculo le atravesase, en cambio a la otra azabache, le arrebataría su vida.

Si inuyasha, rompistes la promesa que le hicistes a kagome.

¿acaso no le prometistes que la protegerias, pasase lo que pasase?

¿Dónde se encuentra aquella promesa?

¿Muerta? ¿Junto a kagome?

 **Y hasta aquí es el comienzo de la historia, por favor dejarme algún comentarioa, quiero saber que os parece, sé que es la misma historia naraku el malo, kikyo la mala… pero no va a ser así, aquí naraku será el malo, pero tal vez poco a poco nuestra miko la convierta en un ser querido, y desde luego kikyo no será la mala, de hecho hasta será un apoyo para la miko.**

 **Por favor dejarme algún comentario de lo que os a parecido este cap o mi idea, aunque sea criticas, lo aceptare.**

 **Muchas gracias y hasta el prox cap.**


	2. el despertar

**1**

Lo ultimo que vieron inuyasha y sus amigos fue como el cuerpo inerte de kagome se evaporaba junto a naraku, en su espesa nube negra.

La cupula se desactivo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sango seguía llorando en los brazos de miroku, shippo junto a kirara, kikyo seguía incosciente en el suelo e inuyasha permanecía en el mismo lugar de antes.

Su melena larga plateada le cubría su rostro, sus ojos permanecían abiertos y la imagen de kagome atravesada por el tentáculo de naraku no desaparecia de su mente, sus lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus orbes doradas.

-maldición… maldición… A!- Empezó a balbucear, hasta que ese balbuceo se convirtió en un grito de dolor.

Kagome había muerto por su culpa, pero ir a por kikyo fue por inercia propia, no soportaba que kikyo muriese de nuevo por naraku.

El accidente de hace 50 años fue por culpa de naraku, ella falleció por culpa de uno de sus tentáculos, porque realmente el jamas le haría daño.

Aquello fue un accidente, el jamas vio que salían dos tentáculos, solo vio uno, que iba dirigido a kikyo y sin pensárselo dos veces acudió a su ayuda.

Los recuerdos de hace 50 años volvieron, y no soportaba que ella volviese a morir por ese malnacido.

Claro que él jamas hubiese pensado que por aquella decisión kagome iba a morir, de lo contrario hubiese ido a su ayuda.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, kagome estaba muerta y lo peor esque no se le podía devolver a la vida, su alma había sido arrebatada por kikyo.

El cuerpo de kagome ya no habitaba en la tierra, kagome estaba muerta.

Levanto su cabeza para toparse con los ojos llorosos de sango, y con los de shippo.

Sabía perfectamente lo que vendría ahora, las quejas de sango, de miroku y de shippo.

Pero sobre todo las de sango y de el pequeño zorrito, para una le había arrebatado a su mejor amiga, que era como una hermana para ella.

Y para el pequeño zorro era como su madre, aquella que jamas tuvo.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que el, era el que sufriría mas, porque muy a su pesar kagome era alguien muy importante para él.

 **2**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si aquello fuese la tarea mas difícil que tenía que realizar, enfoco un poco el lugar donde se encontraba , la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía un sabor amargo en su boca, su pecho le dolía horrores y pudo ver que tenía fuertemente vendado, porque apenas podía respirar, ¿o tal vez era por el dolor?

Lo primero que captaron sus ojos fueron una paredes rocosas, apenas había una pequeña ventana que dejaba pasar la luz de afuera, su cuerpo se encontraba tirado en un suelo llena de tierra y suciedad, acompañadas de unas ratas que paseaban por allí.

Incorporo un poco su cuerpo para levantarse, pero una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho, con mucha dificultad logro sentarse, apoyando su elpalda en una pared.

De su frente se podía ver una capa leve de sudor, sus ropas o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, se encontraban rotas y desgastadas, llenas de suciedad y sangre.

¿Sangre? Como si fuese una bala las imágenes de aquel dia le llegaron a la mente. ¿No se suponía que ella debería de estar muerta?

¿Entonces que hacía en ese calabozo? ¿Acaso estaba en el inframundo? Era imposible que aquello fuera aquello, además, ¿No se suponía que allí solo iban los seres malos? Ella no había hecho nada malo, o eso quería creer.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido de una llava abriendo la puerta.

-¿Ya has despertado miko?

Kagome se sobresalto, recorriéndole un espasmo de dolor por todo el cuerpo, su gesto había sido demasiado brusco, pero no era para menos, sabía perfectamente de donde provenía esa voz, o mejor dicho de quien era esa voz.

-no te muevas o las heridas se volveran abrir.

¿Volveran? ¿Acaso se las había arreglado más de una vez? ¿Cuándo fue aquello que ella no recordaba? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hacía naraku curándole sus heridas? ¿sería alguna de sus trampas? Si eso debía ser, no tenía otra explicación más lógica.

-Deberias mirarte, cuando tus heridas sanen ya vere que hare contigo, tal vez me seas útil.- decía mientras hechaba un pequeño objeto entre las baradillas, cuya cosa paro delante de sus piernas.

Elevo su mirada mientras clavaba en la espalda de este que se encontraba saliendo.

Se sentía humillada, indignada, confusa… estiro su brazo para coger el pequeño obejeto, se trataba de un pequeño espejo, pudo ver atraves del espejo como sus ojos se agrandaban, aquellos ojos que eran marrones se encontraban negros, como dos pozos vacios sin agua, en plena sequía.

Su piel era mas palida y por el contacto de su mano se dio cuenta de que estaba fría, pero lo curioso es que ella no tenía frío.

Su pelo que era negro se encontraba mas negro de lo usual ¿O tal vez era por la excasa luz que habitaba ese calabozo o pocilga? Pero juraría que no era aquel el motivo.

Observo su cuerpo por si había cambiado algo mas, y lo que vio en su brazo derecho delante de su brazo lo dejo helada, antes del codo se encontraba una marca de una araña, la misma marca que tenía naraku detrás de su espalda.

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿acaso el le había revivido como uno de sus tentáculos? Pero… ¿porqué?

Era la pregunta que se hacía, que motivo tendría el para hacer semejante cosa, el y ella son enemigos.

Las veces que se encontraban era para matarse, ¿Por qué la reviviría ahora?

 **3**

Después de aquella batalla naraku desapareció escondiéndose en su castillo, trayendo con el a la humana que acompañaba a ese molestoso hibrido.

Una idea se le paso por la mente, aquela humana tenía mucho poder, lo sabía por experiencia si la revivía y la convirtiese en una de sus tentáculos la podría utilizar como una herramienta mas.

Una sonrisa llena de malicia se poso en sus labios, y en su mirada carmesí se encontraba un brillo de maldad y de malicia.

Seria grandioso ver la cara que pondría ese hanyou.

 **Y aquí os traigo el segundo capitulo ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿os ha gustado?**

 **Dejarme vuestras opiniones y haber si os esta gustando.**

 **Darle una oportunidad por favor.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
